1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is a further development in the field of movable-electrode arc lamps. In particular, the heat transfer capability of such an arc lamp is optimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Movable-electrode arc lamps capable of starting and running from a single low-voltage power supply are known. For example, see the embodiments described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,908 to Edwin T. Chan, assigned to Varian Associates.
In an arc lamp, only about 14% to 16% of the electrical energy transmitted to the lamp is converted into visible light. The remainder is converted to heat, which must be removed from the lamp in order to prevent destruction of the lamp components. The more efficient the heat-transfer capability of the lamp is, the longer will be the expected operating life of the lamp.